The subject invention is directed to a device for connecting a support, a body part of a motor vehicle for instance, with a panel element, a door or wall paneling for instance. The device comprises a connecting element with an upper part that can be fastened to the panel element, and with a lower part that can be linked with the support, whereby between the upper part and the lower part there is provided a neck-shaped intermediate section which is equipped with locking elements and which extends through an engaging element that can be inserted in a support opening.
One prior art device is described in German Patent DE 298 10 437. There, a connecting element, with respect to which the intermediate section above the support is surrounded by an intermediate part, which can be locked with the locking elements, whereby between the intermediate part and the engaging element there is arranged a sealing element which acts upon the top surface of the support.
Further state of the art is a connection between a support and a panel element, whereby the engaging section of the upper part consists of two pockets, arranged above each other and separated by a cross-piece. This is shown in German Patent DE 195 04 692 A1.
Moreover, another connection is known between a support and a panel element, with respect to which the holding element between the two flanges presents a third elastic flange. This is shown in German Patent DE 297 18 487 U1.
Starting from the above-described state of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for connecting a support with a panel element, with respect to which there exists a synchronization of installation and removal forces during assembly and/or disassembly. In other words, there is an assurance of fine-tuned synchronization in the assembly with the lowest possible scattering of forces.